


The Taste of a Rose

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Action, Adventure, Comdey, Drama, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mystery, Personal Growth, Romance, Suspense, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: The past is the past, or that is what people always tell. But for Shuu Sakamaki and Edgar Mukami, it is the truth. Both have forgotten. One due to trauma, the other out of pain and anger. But what if the past comes back? How will they accept and adapt? A shared friend from their childhood appears again, but how could it be possible? Read their tale from their meeting to the end.





	1. Wolves of the Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is gifted to a friend and fellow Diabolik Lovers fan, Marlene. Girl, I hope you like it.
> 
> A/N: I do not own the characters from Diabolik Lovers, that right belongs to Rejet.... BUT if I did, the shit I'd pull.

**Shuu P.O.V.**

 

He looked around making sure that there was no one nearby or watching him as he slipped through the side gate and out of the castle. Tonight was one of the nights he was supposed to meet up with his new friend, a human, named Edgar.  The boy was rather intriguing and full of mischief and fun.  Really, Shuu had come to enjoy these little rendezvous. It meant that he could just forget who he was for those few hours and be what he thought was a normal child. With no pressure to study or be perfect, to conform to a set of guidelines that were ridiculous. 

Shaking his head and smiling Shuu sped toward the forest that was the border between the human and demon realms. Already knowing that Edgar would have been waiting for a few hours. It wasn't that he tried to make his friend wait for so long, just well, that he had to wait for the others to start to rest for the night. Out of all the things he knew he couldn't tell Edgar, being a Noble took second place to Shuu being a Vampire.

Soon he reached the woods and caught the faint scent of hay, sugar and barn animals, telling him that Edgar had just been here and left only minutes ago. Slowing down to look and appear at a more human speed, Shuu followed the trail of his friend's scent as it led deeper into the forest. Which was a bit of a cause for worry?  The moon was full tonight, so the wolves would be out and about. But in this area, due to his father's influence and being so close to the castle that they both should be okay.

It didn't take long before he saw Edgar sitting on a raised tree root poking at the ground with one of two long sticks. Feeling a smile turn the corners of his mouth upwards, Shuu knew what Edgar would want to do tonight. Practice sword fighting with those sticks. They were unevenly weighted and awkward, but manageable. It was nice to just swing the things to relieve stress while giving his friend the very basic of education. Since he didn't have to actually conform to the actual rules.

The thrill and rush of adrenaline he felt playing at sword fighting with Edgar was amazing. So, with care, Shuu stepped into the small area and purposely stepped on a stick. The loud crack it made had his friend turning his intense gray eyes on him, body tensing and readying to fight. Making Shuu laugh before Edgar started swearing. Serving to only make Shuu laugh even harder at his friend, who just seemed to be mystified at how every time he could sneak up on him like that.

"So, you ready for tonight? I hope so, I have been practicing. This time Shuu there is a good chance you'll be the one on your butt in the dirt."

At the cocky words of his friend, Shuu just raised a skeptical eyebrow at the young human boy. Giving a shake of his head, he held out a hand as Edgar threw him one of the two sticks. Catching it easily, Shuu swung it a few times. Once he felt he got the feel for the weight and where its balance was centered he slid one foot forward and lowered the center of his body's mass. Watching as Edgar did the same thing. The tilt of their heads was slight before both rushed forward and the clearing rang with the sound of wood hitting wood.

"Hey, you remember I told you that a few months ago a new person showed up in the village?"

Nodding his head, Shuu dodged to the side and spun, lifting his stick to block the downward swing. Curious about where Edgar would be going with this. He knew that Edgar liked this new person, which always left Shuu feeling possessive of the boy. This was his friend.

"Well, my parents finally took him in. Man, that boy is tiny and very girly looking. His name is even Rosa."  

Jerking back and staring at Edgar who was laughing at his reaction as he went into a defensive stance of his own. Inviting Shuu to attack him. A change from the normal, as Edgar always rushed in headlong and always attacked first. Carefully Shuu approached and thrust his stick forward, only to have it parried and Edgar immediately thrust back at him. Making Shuu dance back.

Narrowing his eyes as he skipped back and looked at his friend, who was grinning widely. That was a tactic that took practice and patience. Something that Edgar didn't normally exhibit. Leaving Shuu to wonder how he learned it, as he hadn't taught that to him as of yet.

"HAHAHA! Gotcha good right?" Edgar said while snickered at him.

Tilting his head upwards, feeling it was a point of pride. Shuu decided to not take his friend lightly, because it was very apparent by his stance and what he just did, that indeed, he had been practicing. Even found a teacher to hold his own.

"Not bad, but is that all you got Edgar?" Shuu said, his voice soft and taunting.

The way his friend glared at him, causing those liquid gray eyes to shine at him in the thin streams of light filtering through the treetops. Shuu smiled widely at seeing that his friend was still easily provoked.

"NO!" Edgar shouted as he lowered himself and darted forward, the stick held level with his body. Eyes sharpening as he closed the distance, Shuu waited until the last second to step to the side and block the slash with his own stick. The shock of the force that ran up his arm had him glaring back at Edgar. Who was smirking smugly?

"Anyways, Rosa, he is pretty cool. And for a skinny boy, he hits like a fucking man. The bruise I got from it is just now fading. And let me tell you, the most amazing thing about Rosa is his eyes. They are different colors."

Dancing easily from Edgars thrust, slashes and swings, Shuu couldn't help the jealousy filling him. In a split second, he was next to Edgar who tried to backpedal to late. Shuu felt his stick connect with more strength than he intended as Edgar grunted and was knocked backward, his feet skidding across the ground.

"Edgar! Are you alright?" He barked as he dashed to his friend's side.

The smile on Edgar's face as he labored to breathe told Shuu his friend was still okay. In fact, he was shaking because he was trying not to laugh. Frowning at his friend's reaction, but glad he didn't hurt him badly, Shuu stepped back away from his friend. This was his win even if he didn't feel triumphant for losing control of his emotions and using a lot more strength than he should have.

"I am good. But the look on your face before you did that. Shuu, you...you...looked... Jealous...." Edgar said finally just laughing at him.

If heat could suffuse his face, he was sure he'd be doing that ridiculous blushing that human did when they were embarrassed. Glad he didn't show that Shuu schooled his face into a blank mask. Looking down at Edgar with his pale blue eyes, trying to convey he was not amused.

"Aww don't be like that Shuu. It is okay. I mean that is part of what I wanted to ask you. I mean, if you are okay with it. But I want you to...." Edgar spoke only to go silent as several low growls echoed through the clearing.

Shuu went still as he looked at his friends to the trees. There to his keen eyes was a large pack of wolves circling them. This was not a good thing. Shuu felt worried and fear as he looked back at Edgar who was trying to stand but crumpled back to the ground. Telling him the blow he delivered had shocked the boy's nervous system. Making him temporarily unable to stand up.

In those few seconds, it was like time slowed down as the wolf pack entered the clearing and centering their focus on Edgar. As he was on the ground, hurt and incapable of attacking back easily. While probably sensing that Shuu was no ordinary person. Freezing, Shuu couldn't decide if he should actually use his full abilities to protect his friend or let him die. It was in those few seconds that a low hiss was heard from behind him before he felt the stick being ripped from his hand.

Next thing Shuu saw was a small person with very long, blood red hair dash by him holding his stick and rushing the wolves. Their footsteps sure as they ran towards Edgar and vaulted over his prone form yelling loudly. The moment he saw their feet, which were bare, hit the ground, slide into a proper defensive position. Sword held before them before they again darted forward.

Shuu couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing as the small person literally thrust, slashed and kicked at the wolves. Who dodged the attacks easily while snapping at the small human child. A child who was showing absolutely no fear at all as they tried to fight the wolves off. Even if occasionally they scored a good smack with the stick on the beast face or body.

"Take this."

At Edgar's words, Shuu was pulled from his trance-like state as he saw Edgar toss his own stick at the person. Who had dropped the ground to avoid a jump attack from one of the wolves? They popped up just in time to clumsily catch the tossed piece of wood.

Watching as their body was taken off balance sending them to the ground again, where they rolled out of the way of another attack. Thrusting both sticks up into the air, nailing the wolf in what he assumed was its stomach from the way it whimpered. Not stopping the person got up onto both their feet and continued their assault, deftly swinging both sticks as if dual wielding, even inaccurately, was natural.

The battle continued on, Shuu couldn't seem to take his eyes off the scene before him. But when a loud growl was heard he tensed his body readying himself to grab Edgar and run. Though he had not expected the wolves to back down and turn tail to flee. Only to have another one of those growls rip through the air as the child threw the sticks onto the ground. Their body heaving from the exertion of what they had just done.

When that person spun around, Shuu got a good view of their front. Their gaze was so focused on Edgar that he got a good look at an oval face flushed, thin pink lips, a pert nose that sat perfectly below two oval eyes that were two different colors. One was a nice rich brown that mimicked the bark of the trees, while the other was a brilliant green of the grass. But that was not what made him do a double take as the person knelt before Edgar and slapped them hard.

"EDGAR YOU MORON! WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE FOREST PLAYING WITH STICKS DURING A FULL MOON?"

The words came out in a rush as they echoed. The voice was shrill and feminine to his ears. He couldn't help but just stand there and watch as the world seemed to narrow down to his friend and this new person. Who he noted whose chest was heaving rather pronounced through the shirt they wore, showing off the start of curves that no man had.

"Ro-"

When Edgar had started to speak, he saw the girl, for that, was what the person was, grab Edgar and hugged him to their chest. Their body trembling as they stroked his friends amber colored hair.  Worry clearly written across their features.

"I warned you, Edgar. I warned you that the wolves would be more active during the full moon. Why did you not listen to me? Do you think I am an idiot? You could have been severely hurt or worse, killed."

With those words, Shuu stepped forward ready to tell this girl, that he would have protected Edgar. When those mismatched eyes shifted to him, he stopped. The anger in them was directed at him. Unable to comprehend as to why this girl was giving him such a look, he saw Edgar finally take action and shove the girl away from him, causing her to land on her butt.

"Edgar?"

His friend was standing up, body tense as he stared down at her. Shuu could smell the anger coming off of Edgar.

"Rosa... you... you are a girl? Have you been lying this whole time? And not to just me. but my parents and my village."

The accusation in his tone was clear to Shuu, as was the hurt and betrayal that his friend felt. And from the way the girl flinched away and dropped her gaze as she stood up, Shuu finally made the connection. This girl was the friend that Edgar had just been telling him about it.

"No. Everyone else realized it pretty darn quickly. You, I thought you chose to not say anything cause you like me for me.... NOT because you thought I was actually a boy." The girl's words were soft as she continued to stare at the ground not lifting her head.

"Really? I was the only one who didn't notice? That is stupid. I refuse to believe that. And you could have told me." Edgar bit back.

Again Shuu saw the girl flinch where she stood. But it was the clenching of her hands into fists at her sides that made him wonder. Though at the moment he felt like an outsider listening in on a private conversation.

"OH really, Edgar. I liked that you didn't treat me like a girl. I relished in that. I was honest with everything, you just chose to be an ignorant brat. I told you and your parents I was a runaway. I dress like a boy so I won't be found as easily. You think I wanna go back to the hell hole that is my home and return to that..... Jerk."

As he listened Shuu picked up on her speech pattern. The words she used were not what the people of the country would use. It was a more cultured dialect. She had come from either a city. Or, as he looked at her body language and features once more, was a minor nobles daughter. He would presume the latter he was in no position to call her on it without drawing attention to himself, as he hadn't told Edgar he was a noble, as it was made clear right away that the villagers didn't like nobles.

"I... you.... Dammit, Rosa. You... I..... FUCK... I saw the marks when you got here. There is no denying you were abused and ran for your life. BUT you LIED to me. And of course, now it makes sense why my parents were always telling me to treat you more gently." Edgar said, his own voice going softly.

Staying silent he watched as the girl, Rosa, stiffened visibly as if Edgar had just slapped her. The way her face went blank as it shut down, even her eyes. An impressive feat in a human that is so young. It was the mask his mother wore around his father and the other wives.

"....I liked that you didn't treat me like some weak assed fucking little girl. It is something I cannot stand. Hell, if I was some simpering little chit, I wouldn't have been able to help save your pathetic ass, Edgar. Cause your friend over there wasn't about to help, he was just as frozen."

At her words, Shuu growled low in his throat and began to move forward. When he reached Edgar's side, he stopped when she lifted her head up, glaring at both him and Edgar from her shorter height. The anger that shone in her eyes made him pause. Instincts telling him that it would be wise to stay quiet like they did when his mother was lecturing him for being lazy. Yet he didn't understand why they were, this was a human girl. A person whose neck he could snap with one hand.

"I don't care Rosa. You LIED to me."

The hurt that flickered in the girl's eyes as her gaze softened, Shuu noted the defeat that suddenly rolled off her person. When she just turned and started to walk away. He wondered what was going on. She didn't seem like the type to just back off and give up. Though that was clearly what she was doing as she made to leave the clearing.

"I understand. I will leave....Edgar... Let your parents know I am thankful for their kindness. It is time for me to move on, anyway." Her words trailed back to them, soft, yet loud enough to be heard clearly.

Sniffing the air, Shuu confirmed what he heard in her voice. She was crying. But it was the added smell of vanilla and sugar that had him blinking. Her scent was delicious, making him want to taste her. Even though he just ate earlier that day on a human-provided by the family familiars.

When she was out of sight, Shuu looked at his friend. Noting that Edgar's face looked very pale and his eyes dull. He remained silent as he put together what he had just heard. There was no doubt that the girl came from a noble family, her bearing, looks and speech mannerisms gave that away. The fact that she ran away spoke of a bad home life, added with what Edgar said, she was abused, so possibly she was a bastard child that had to be acknowledged. He knew about keeping secrets from someone she considered a friend.

Deciding that he needed to intervene, more so, since he wanted to talk to the girl. He needed to know how a girl had such skill and talent with the swords. It was well known that humans were sexist. Especially the nobles about their women. They were for breeding only. But she, Rosa, had training. That had to be an interesting story.

"Edgar, do you really want her to leave? I mean from what you said, she had a good reason for not telling you she was a girl. It seemed she was happy you treated her like a boy. You even told me that your new 'friend' was very girly looking."

At his words, he saw Edgar flinch. Meaning that the boy knew his words to be true. It was a man's pride that was making Edgar be obstinate.

"Besides, I think I want to fight her. That was some skill and explains how you have improved in your own technique. Is it because she is a girl that your ego is holding you back?"

The groan he got as Edgar crouched down, grabbing his hair with hands. Shrugging, Shuu moved away from his friend. This was his choice. A decision he had to make, but Shuu, well he wanted to know more about this Rosa. So, he started to move in the direction she vanished. Which oddly, he noted, was deeper into the forest.

It wasn't long before the sound of Edgar's footsteps were heard as he jogged to catch up.

"You won't find her. She can vanish in these woods. It is like they protect her. And no, I do not want her to leave. Let me lead you to where she lives when she isn't sleeping in our barn."

A smile appeared on his face as he looked at his friend. He knew his friend pretty well and that the boy was obstinate beyond belief. A fellow rebel and fighter. So, letting Edgar lead him, Shuu did his best to memorize the direction they were going. That way he could find the girl on his own if she didn't leave the area.


	2. Revelations that are Odd and Surreal

Shuu watched from where he sat on a fallen log as Edgar and their, his new, friend Rosa sparred. Flinching when the sound of wood cracked painfully on skin. He knew from personal experience how bad that could sting, and unlike him, Edgar would bruise from it.  Though he was still rather intrigued by the fact that Rosa was adept at swordplay for a female. 

Suppressing the laughter that wanted to burst from his lips, Shuu watched as Rosa shook her head at Edgar, one hand fisted and resting on her hip that was cocked to the side.  The way her eyes flashed as she too was obviously fighting back laughter as their friend hopped around on one leg spewing epitaphs. 

“Edgar you make the same mistake time and again, leaving yourself wide open. You are just not suited to the use of the sword,” she said, her voice ringing with her exasperation.

In the two weeks since he had first met her, Shuu had only found there was more and more questions he wanted to ask. 

“No, I can do this. I swear I will be better than both you and Shuu.”

At Edgar's boasting Shuu couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Ignoring the glare from his friend and the pointed look from Rosa that said he wasn't helping matters. Which made him laugh harder. It was comical to him to see the looks on their face.  

“Shuu, it's not that funny,” Edgar said in a slightly grouchy tone.

Taking a few deep breaths to get himself under control, Shuu picked himself up and dusted himself off. Taking care not to look at the two humans as he did so. Because he didn't want to end up laughing again. When he felt he was in complete control of his faculties, he looked at them. 

“I am sure you’ll get better, Edgar,” he said to placate his friend while letting his blue gaze bore into Rosa, “But I want to know why she thinks you will never master the sword.”

The way her odd eyes went wide, he guessed she didn't think she'd be called out on what she had implied. 

“Wait, what?” Edgar sputtered as he looked at Rosa. 

The way her cheeks turned pink had Shuu giving her a toothy grin. Causing her to turn a shade of red that offset her hair as she stuck her tongue out childishly. 

“Rosa!?” Edgar said, his voice now sounding annoyed.

The soft groan Rosa gave as she sucked on her bottom lip before snorting, “I am not saying you cannot master the sword.  It is just that, Edgar, you are more suited to a different fighting style. The way you carry yourself, size, weight, and mass. It is what makes you sloppy with your footwork, which is key to sword fighting.”

Both boys just stared at her, neither getting what she was saying. Slowly they looked at each other, crossing their arms over their chest in unison. 

“Explain what you mean, Rosa,” Edgar demanded.

Neither missed the slight narrowing of her eyes as a smile appeared on her face. Causing both Shuu and Edgar to swallow and step back.  Both knowing it was never good when a female smiled like that. Since both had seen their mothers do it to their father's at one time or another.  

“Easy. Due to your upbringing Edgar, you have built up different muscles then Shuu,” she explained, speaking her words slowly, “And from what I have seen when you fight with the village boys, you are a natural grappler. Since none of them can get you to the ground and keep you pinned, that hand to hand is best.”

Shuu paused and thought about it, head tilting to the side as he did. It made sense. Edgar favored a wider and lower stance when using the sword, which was impractical. On top of his need to rush forward towards his opponent. 

With a slow nod of his head, he looked at Edgar to see his friends face showing he was just as shocked as he was, but preening at the very blatant praise Rosa had just given him. It left a foul taste in the back of his mouth. So, with a shrug, Shuu had only one thought, which he voiced. 

“How about Edgar grapple with me,” he said acting as if he really didn't believe Rosa, “I want to experience it first hand what you just said. Since I am confident that he cannot pin me.”

It was his ego speaking, but he didn't want to go unnoticed or praised by Rosa either. Though he had no clue why he wanted her to approve. 

It was the booming chuckle from Edgar that had Shuu turning and facing his friend. His face serious as he stared his friend in the eyes, not backing down. Causing Edgar to narrow his own eyes and slide his legs apart. It was all Shuu needed as he did the same. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Shuu heard a little voice tell him to be careful. Choosing to ignore it as Edgar rushed him a lot quicker than he anticipated, Shuu just barely kept his balanced as he grabbed one of Edgar's arms and the other went to clutch at his friend's shoulder. 

He got a good look at the almost animalistic gleam before Shuu felt his body being pushed back. He was shocked that his friend, a human, was able to do it. Meaning that he, himself, a vampire was at a slight disadvantage. 

The sound of leaves being crushed underfoot had Shuu planting his feet and pushing back. Very aware that it was Rosa moving further away from them. Spurring him to try and twist his body to throw Edgar to the ground, while not using any of his actual strength. Which he would not be able to explain, more so if he hurt Edgar at all.

It took only that brief second he tried to shift his body, Shuu felt his own body leaving the ground and being half rolled and half tossed thru the air. Eyes going wide as he twisted his body to land on his feet and duck lower to ram his shoulder into Edgar's ribs to try and flip him. 

But again he felt his body being lifted and tossed. A frown creased Shuu’s brow as he tried to twist and land on his feet, only to feel his body jerk in another direction, before pain exploded through his back and stomach.  

Looking downward he saw that Edgar had him pinned, one elbow in his stomach, while the other was pressing one of his legs down. Knowing he was defeated, Shuu let his head drop back to the ground and sighed. 

“I give,” he said, hearing the petulance in his own voice, as he closed his eyes.

It was a few seconds later that he felt the pressure leave his body. Opening his eyes Shuu looked at Edgar who was smiling smugly. He had to give it to his friend, he was quick and fast. It had shown Shuu that he did has a weakness. Mentally he made a note to wrestle with his brothers next time they goofed around. It would be better than anything his mother wanted him to do.

“Hey, Shuu, you alright?”

The words intruded on his thoughts,  drawing him back to the present. Blinking, Shuu scooted back as blood rushed to his face. Rosa had at some point knelt down and was almost nose to nose with him. Giving a swift shake of his head he looked at at the hand she thrust out at him. 

Reaching out he took it and allowed her to help him up. Leaving him to marvel at how small and dainty her hand was, though it held more strength then he would have thought. Feeling the calluses on her fingers and palm, Shuu let go of her hand and put a bit more distance between them. Her smell of vanilla and sugar was making him have the urge to bite her.

“Hahaha, you should see your face Shuu, it's really red,” Edgar crowed.

Turning his head and shoot a dark glare at his friend. Getting an obscene gesture in return making Shuu growl at him. The tension building between them was shattered by the sound of soft laughter. Causing both of them to look at Rosa, who was slowly sinking to the ground. 

With a quick look at Edgar, who gave a small nod of his head as he smiled. Shuu darted forward, seeing Edgar do the same. They both had the same idea as they dived together at Rosa, who had stopped laughing and was trying to scramble away on the ground. 

The moment they tackled her, Shuu pinned her arms to her side as Edgar began to tickle her without mercy. Her laughter mixed with tears as she squirmed in his hold. It was an infectious sound, and soon enough he found not only himself but Edgar laughing as well.

It took the three of them a bit before they were calm enough, laid out on the forest floor, covered head to toe in dirt. Though none of them cared.

“Evil incarnate, that's what you two are,” Rosa said in a breathless tone. 

Drawing a chuckle from Shuu, while Edgar snorted rudely. 

“Yeah, well it's what you deserve for laughing at us,” Edgar replied. 

Silence fell over them as they stayed there looking up at the sky thru the treetops.

“Hey, I am curious as to how old you guys are?” Shuu blurted out. 

The sound of movement had him looking at Edgar, who was now sitting. His head cocked to the side. As if he was contemplating something. 

“Ya know, that's a good question. I've been wondering about you and Rosa for a while now, too,” he said, “I am ten years old.”

Sitting up himself, Shuu looked at Rosa who had yet to say anything. She was still laying on her back and looking up. Slowly Shuu did the math in his head on what his human age equivalent would be. Figuring that for every twenty of his years was one of a human's. 

“I am eleven,” he said, watching Rosa,  who was tensing just slightly. 

When she was not forthcoming, Shuu shifted and moved over to her. Hearing as Edgar did the same. When both were on either side of her, Shuu poked at her face. Figuring if neither of his two younger brothers didn't like it, she wouldn't. And soon Edgar was doing it to her other cheeks.

Smirking as he watched her struggle to not move before he jerked his hand away. Sure enough, she tried to bite his finger. 

“Come on, we told you, now you gotta tell us,” Edgar groused. 

A groan came from Rosa as she sat up and pouted. It seemed strange she didn't want to tell them. 

“Twelve,” she muttered.

The answer left him shocked as he looked at her tiny frame. She was by far shorter than a normal twelve-year-old girl he had met before. Not that he'd met a lot of girls his age group. And most definitely none being human. And she already had subtle curves that defined her as maturing.

“You expect me to believe you are older than me, Rosa,” Edgar said in disbelief.

“I'd like you too. It's why I didn't want to tell you,” Rosa muttered.

Shuu just watched. It was a good reason for not wanting to tell them. She looked no older than eight or nine. But girls didn't mature that young. And he couldn't detect the change in her scent that said she was lying.

“Edgar, she is telling the truth. This just means she is a very small, like a doll,” he said, shrugging.

Is sharp pain exploded in his hand as he finished speaking? Looking down he saw Rosa’s small hand pinching his own. Looking up he saw the angry flash in her mismatched eyes. Clearly telling him he said the wrong thing as he jerked his hand away from her. 

“Geese, ya don't have to get your knickers in a knot, Rosa,” Edgar growled.

“What would you know about a girl's knickers, Edgar?” came her sweet sounding reply. 

Shuu paused and thought about saying something before deciding it would be wiser to keep his mouth shut. And they way Edgar's face was going crimson was more amusing. Than again Shuu was curious about what his friend knew on that topic. Especially since it was of a delicate nature. Hell, even he knew next to nothing about that topic, except for the few mentions he'd heard from his Uncle Richter.

“Nothing,” came the mumbled and embarrassed reply.

“Okay,” Rosa said, her tone showing her relief. “So, since it seems we are asking questions, how did the two of you meet?”

The way she just dropped the previous topic had Shuu staring at her. The way she looked eager, yet serious made him wonder if all girls could do that. Than again girls were, in general, confusing. Making him glad he didn't have any sisters. 

Shooting Edgar a look, that silently asked if he wanted to be the one to tell her. The shrug he received in response was exasperating. Giving a swift shake of his head as he smiled and looked back at Rosa, Shuu opened his mouth to speak, only to snap it shut and grunt as Edgar to regale their first meeting. 

“Ya see it was back in mid-spring. I was out wandering in the woods. It had started to pour, so I sought shelter.” the slight  Edgar waved his hands at Shuu. “I found that outcropping of dread fall logs we all meet at. Not thinking there'd be anyone else in there, I crawled in. Only to be surprised to see someone, covered head to foot in mud.”

Unable to help himself, Shuu smiled at the memory, especially what came next. So, jumping in, not giving Edgar a chance to continue. “I moved in surprise and Edgar shrieked loudly, startling me in return. So, of course, I screamed too.”

“Hey,  I did not shriek, that's what girls do,” was the surly reply, though it was easy to tell that Edgar was smiling. Even of Shuu wasn't looking at him.

“Anyways, after we both calmed down, we talked until the rain stopped,” Shuu said, rolling his shoulders and looking at Edgar.

“Yeah, we found that we both liked to sneak out and explore the woods at night. So, we agreed to meet up again in a week's time right there. And been doing so since ” Edgar finished. 

The look Rosa was giving both of them was contemplative and wistful. Though she quickly masked it and smiled at them. Shuu could tell that there was a lot she was hiding. But he knew pressing the matter would probably cause a fight. When her gaze focused on Edgar, Shuu followed suit.  Waiting as it took the boy a few seconds to realize it was his turn to ask a question.

“So, do either of you have siblings?” 

It was an innocent and honest question, but Shuu didn't feel comfortable talking about his family. Though it was only fair he answer. Peeking at Rosa he saw she that she was looking at her feet. Guessing that since she was a runaway minor nobles daughter that it too was not a topic she wanted to talk about.

“I have…..five brothers. All younger than me,” he replied, his voice sounding hard and cold even to himself. 

The slight flinch from both Edgar and Rosa only confirmed it. 

“Man, you must not like them much,” was the soft reply. 

A small shake of his head confirmed what was said. He really didn't care for them. Or their whole situation. His father was a dick. A literal royal dick, who seemed to take pleasure in torturing all three of his wives and children.

Soon Shuu was looking at Rosa, who was still looking at the ground. The soft hiss he heard come from Edgar had him shooting a look to his friend. The way Edgar’s brown eyes darkened told Shuu that he was regretting the question. Looking back to Rosa he saw that she was curling in on herself. Having drawn her legs to her chest and was now hugging them. 

“Geeze, Rosa, I am sorry,” Edgar said softly. “I should know not to bring up the family since you ran away from them.” 

The small sigh that he got for his words, Shuu was even more curious about what was going on. He recalled snippets of Edgar’s eager talking about Rosa before they’d actually met. But still, her past was shrouded in mystery. One he wanted to unravel, which was really more his younger brothers kind of thing. 

“Ed, it is okay…. I,” Rosa started to say, her voice wavering and showing her hesitance. “Right now, with you two, and all the folks of Reitz Village, I am safe.”    
  
Silence hung in the air at her words. Shifting himself he scooted closer and placed a hand on one of her shoulders. Giving it a small, gentle squeeze. Seconds later, Edgar was doing the same thing. Getting her to raise her head up and smiling sadly at them.     


 

“Rosa?” Edgar whispered. “You do not have too.”    
  
“I have four brothers. Three older and one that is younger than me,” was her simple, softly spoken reply.    
  
He was a bit taken back by what she said as he looked at her carefully. She was not lying, but the haunted look in her eyes could be taken a few ways. The feeling of something hot burning in his guts. It was a foreign feeling to him. But he didn’t like seeing it there, he liked seeing those mismatched brown and green eyes dancing with amusement or mischief.    


“I… I have a good relationship with most of my brothers,” she said, her head dropping to rest on her knees. “But my father...he hates me. I remind him of my mother. Hence why I had to run. I couldn’t take it anymore. And now that I am getting older, I am nothing more than… a… piece of property to be sold to the highest bidder.” 

The soft growl that Shuu heard made him look at Edgar, who was practically fuming as he sat there. It was a bit shocking to see his friend so angry. It was strong enough that he could smell it threaded through Edgar’s normally scent of sugar and hay. 

“Well, your father is a jerk. A HUGE jerk. Just cause he is a landholder doesn’t mean he should not cherish you, Rosa. I mean I know my parents wanted another child, a girl,” Edgar said, his voice hot with his anger. “And they’d cherish her dearly, as would I. Do not regret leaving for your safety, even if you had to leave your brothers behind.” 

 

Shuu sat back and just watched the two of them. He had a very strong dislike for all his brothers, especially his biological little brother, Reiji. But he could not see himself ever having to run away and leave them. It would take to much and he could be found easily by his father. Not to mention the punishment that he would receive after being brought back. It made him feel for Rosa, though not sympathize with her. 

  
The soft hoot of an owl rang out through the air. Drawing all three to gaze up into the branches to see it dive into a hollow in one of the trees. It was a telling sign that dawn was fast approaching, meaning Shuu had to get back to the castle and in bed immediately. The sun would do major harm to him. Smiling sadly as he stood up, dusting himself off, he watched at the other two did the same. With a quick wave of his hand, he turned and started back towards the boundary between the demon realm and the human.    
  
He heard the faint footfalls of his two friends walking away, so he slowed his steps down a bit. His mind whirling with everything that had happened that night. What he learned about his friends. Though he was curious as to why Rosa’s father was so mean to her. He’d have to get it out of her. Probably when Edgar was not around since it was apparent his friend was very protective and attached to the girl. A fact Shuu was coming to find out, he didn’t like.    
  
Shoving his hands into his pants he picked up his pace to get back before the sun rose over the treetops. It was going to be a long day, or for him, the night when he got back. He needed to sort through all of this. Make plans and figure out how to go about getting the information he wanted. It was already late summer.


	3. Heat and the Cold

The heat was borderline unbearable. It left his clothes sticking to his skin, a rather disgusting feeling. It was the first week of September and the harvesting for Edgar's village had already started. So as of late, his friend had been tired and very moody. Which tended to start small fights between him and Rosa, who he says should just be in the house doing women stuff. 

 

Pressing his lips into a thin line at recalling Rosa's reaction at that particular moment. The way her face color almost matched her red hair as she jumped Edgar and began to pummel him. Her voice low, growling like some feral animal as she berated him about his 'sexist' way of thinking. Now they all sat there rather miserable as the damp air tried to smother them. 

 

"Hey...how about we go swimming?" 

 

Shuu lifted his eyes to Edgar as his friend made a choking noise in the back of his throat. It sounded like a dying animal, or he thought it did. Wondering why Edgar would react to Rosa's simple question. It sounded divine to his ears. 

 

"Are you sure serious?" Edgar asked, confusion coloring his voice as he looked at Rosa. 

 

Turning his gaze to look at the girl, Shuu saw that she was nudging the ground with one of her bare feet. Something he had come to just accept about the girl. She never seemed to wear them and wouldn't say why other than she loved the feel of the earth under her soles. 

 

"If...I was not...I wouldn't...have suggested it...Eddy," she said, her voice showing hesitancy, as she teased Edgar with her nickname for him.

 

The loud snort he heard from Edgar as he saw Rosa smile, her odd eyes flashing in amusement and triumph. Edgar didn't seem to like it one bit, but he hated the other one even more. Though all she did was just knock one letter off at the beginning. And he had his own pet name from her, one he was just as embarrassed by. Reaching up he touched his hair, twirling the blond locks around his fingers. 

 

"Fine. But is it safe to go to the pond? We could be caught," Edgar said.

 

The slight tilt of Rosa's head before she laughed at them both, made Shuu pause. The glint in her eyes told him that she had another place in mind. 

 

"Nope, I have a different place... Come follow me, lost boys," she said as she spun and started to walk further into the forest, away from the village. 

 

Looking at Edgar who just shrugged his shoulders and stood up. Soon both of them were following her through the trees. Shuu noted that the further they went the older the trees became, covered in lichen and moss. The ground covered in more dense brush, which he noted Rosa navigated with the ease of someone used to traveling the hidden trails. 

 

He still hadn't figured much out about the mystery that surrounded the strange girl. Which irked him to no end. Though he did enjoy learning the small bits and pieces here and there over the last month and a half. Mentally though he was keeping track of how far they'd gone and placing easily identified landmarks, in case he wanted to find his way back to where she was taking her. 

 

The moment the air became cooler, Shuu felt his eyes go wide at what he was seeing. There before them was a small stream that was feeding into a small hidden pond in the middle of the forest. A pond that was clear, clean and deep, surrounded by rocks covered again in more lichen and moss. The place gave off a vibe of tranquility that was almost unnatural. A thing he knew about in spades, considering. 

 

"Wow, Rosa, I didn't know a place like this existed in the forest," Edgar exclaimed, making Shuu shake his head. 

 

The way she turned and looked back at them, a large impish smile on her lips as she moved out of the way. Giving them a clear shot to the cold water. And he didn't refuse the invitation as he found his body moving forward, divesting himself of his shirt, shoes, and pants. Leaving him in his small clothes as he jumped off a rock and into the water. Biting back a cry at how cold the water was. A second later there was another splash near him. 

 

Surfacing Shuu looked around seeing Rosa sitting on a rock, her feet dangling into the water. A pleased smile on her lips as a sputtering cough came from Edgar who broke the surface not too far from him. The look she was giving the both of them said she was happy, content even though she made no move to get into the water herself. Leaving him to wonder why she wasn't joining them, before feeling embarrassed at recalling Rosa was a girl. One who was maturing and it would be indecent. 

 

"Damn Rosa, how long have you been keeping this a secret?" Edgar laughed as Shuu felt water connect with the back of his head. 

 

The soft trilling laugh that was received Shuu was sure mostly from Edgar splashing him, not the question asked, had Shuu treading the water and splashing his friend back. To which Edgar retaliated with no remorse. Making Shuu forget completely about Rosa, the question that Edgar had asked as he just lost himself in the fun of the moment. 

 

When he saw that Edgar was starting to tire he called a halt and both of them saw to the edge of the pond, pulling themselves out onto the soft loamy ground. His eyes looked around and saw that Rosa was no longer visible. Feeling a small wave of panic he started to stand up, only to have Edgar place a hand on him and pull him back down. 

 

"Don't worry. She is fine. Trust her," he said softly. 

 

Instincts warring with wanting to heed his friend's advice, Shuu found himself questioning why he was even worried. Rosa was a very capable person, for a human girl at that. So when the sound of feet walking towards them drew his attention, Shuu about choked on his tongue at the sight that met him. 

 

There a few feet from him and Edgar were Rosa. Who was wearing boys small undershirt, rather stained, and shorts? He caught sight of bandages wrapped around her chest, showing it compressing her chest. His mind about snapped as it dawned on him, that this whole time he had been thinking that she was starting to mature, but was probably more physically mature then he thought. And the amount of skin she was showing was bordering on indecent, not that he was going to complain. 

 

It was pale, with the faintest hue of pink to color it. Smooth looking and making his fangs hurt to bite it. Shaking his head Shuu averted his eyes, seeing Edgar openly ogling Rosa, cheeks red as his eyes shone brightly. There was no mistaking what he was seeing in it. That was the same look his Uncle Rhicter gave to Cordelia when he visited. One that was possessive and said 'mine' all too clearly. Though Shuu didn't like it, he was pretty sure that Edgar wasn't aware of the look on his face. 

 

"Is something wrong?" Rosa asked, her voice quiet and unsure. 

 

Shuu shook his head again before speaking, "No. Just shocked that you're dressed like that." 

 

A small grunt of agreement came from Edgar who he could feel was still in shock. The smile that appeared on Rosa's face was one of relief as she came and sat between them, her feet dipping into the water. Looking content again as her feet wiggled in the cold water. 

 

"To answer your question from earlier, Edgar, This is close to where I sleep when I choose to stay in the forest. It is my personal space," she said, her shoulders raising in a shrug. 

 

His mind wrapped around her words, realizing what she was not saying outright. She bathed in this little cold pond. Turning to look at the pond, Shuu noted the stream as well and the direction it took. It stretched in the direction he knew his father's castle was. Meaning it fed into the river that ran through the property there. And he had swum more than once in the water. 

 

But the fact that this was her safe haven and personal space, Shuu knew that her inviting them there was a very intimate act. Basically the equivalent of being invited into a lady's bedroom. It had him dropping his head to hide his embarrassment and pleasure at the trust she was showing them. Having lived for two centuries had taught him a lot of things. And one was understanding situations with people. 

 

"Man...that is...Thanks, Rosa," Edgar said, his voice breaking on the words. "But you don't have to force yourself to swim you know?" 

 

At Edgar's words, Shuu jerked himself back to the present and looked at the two from the corner of his eyes. That was an odd thing to say. Why would he tell her not to force herself to swim? 

 

"Eddy, you know...I...want too. It's why I have your old clothes," she said her face showing her uncertainty clearly. 

 

Again Edgar made that odd choking sound in the back of his throat at what she said. Hell, he couldn't explain it, but he didn't like the fact that she was wearing Edgar's own clothes. It made something of him feel just as possessive as Edgar had looked earlier. Pushing it down as he had no claim on Rosa. 

 

"Rosa, why aren't you swimming? I had thought it odd that you just watched us," Shuu said, choosing his words carefully while watching gauge her reaction. 

 

The slight stiffening of her shoulders as she looked out at the water told Shuu she was recalling something. And it was not pleasant. 

 

"Ah, I know how to swim, Shuu. The reason I didn't join you was...because of last summer...I had a huge scare that has made me wary of going into the water past my knees," she said. 

 

Again leaving him to read between the lines as he heard Edgar huff and growl. 

 

"Yeah, and the boys from the village had tried a few months back to get her into the water by force. Throwing her in. She panicked and almost drowned, only reinforcing that fear of water," Edgar bit out. 

 

The sound of knuckles cracking had Shuu looking at Edgar. His eyes stormy, as his scent became darker with his anger. Shuu just didn't understand how so many bad things could keep happening to Rosa. 

 

"It is fine if you don't swim. But... Rosa, who caused the initial fear of the water?" he asked, knowing it was probably not a good idea.

 

The small flinch as she pulled her knees up, resting her chin on them as she continued to look at the water. "One of my brother...Edward." 

 

He couldn't help his eyes going wide with what she said. He knew from a previous talk that she had four brothers, three older and one younger. And that she was on good terms with all but one of them. 

 

"So he tried to drown you? Why?" he asked, mentally telling himself to shut up. 

 

The dry laugh gets got had him starting a bit as he shifted to look at Rosa. Edgar too was looking at her. His face showing concern for her. Though she didn't seem to notice either of them at that moment. 

 

"Edward has always... been mean to me... More so after he found out that I am a bastard child," she said, her voice dropping a  few octaves. "He was fine until my father in a rage yelled at my mother about her indiscretion that gave him a bastard daughter. And right after she had just recovered from being ill. I think that is what broke her heart and caused her to die." 

 

The heavy mood fell over them as they just sat there in silence. Shuu could tell that even Edgar hadn't known she was a bastard child. That her mother had slept with a man other than her father and had produced a child. Humans held marriages a lot different then Vampires and other demons. It was a more monogamous kind of thing. 

 

"I... I am sorry, Rosa," he said. 

 

When Rosa turned her head to look at him, he could tell that her eyes were bright with tears, unshed. The smile she gave him before he felt his body shifting backward had him gasping in shock. Soon enough he was on his back in the cold water, Rosa laughing as he heard Edgar swear and scrambling to get away. 

 

In a matter of seconds, Edgar was in the water next to him as Rosa stood there, hands on her hips looking down on them like she was some queen and smiling. Feeling a twitch along his jaw, Shuu glanced at Edgar who just nodded his head. In unison, they sat up, reached out and pulled her down into the water between them.  

 

Her shrieks were loud and echoed in the woods as she sputtered and splashed. But it was the smile that was on her face that told him that she was not angry as she tried to dunk them under the water, turning the mood lighter again. Still, he filed away the information he got from her as he caught a flash of color from just inside her shirt before it was gone. Not wanting to think on what it could be, Shuu decided that at this moment, he would just have fun with his two friends. 

 

_**TBC** _


	4. Sugar Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Disclaimer: I do not own the Diabolik lovers storyline, or the boys. But I do own the idea that is used in this story and the OC.}
> 
> [A/N: I had fun writing this. A bit of fluff, some drama, and majorly cute bonding times. Also, This chapter is dedicated to Princess-Snow510 for helping me work my way through the concept idea of it. And being a general good support this whole time. I appreciate you doll. Kudos. Go check out her own Diabolik Lovers story, Guilty pleasures on Fan Fiction . net]

 

Shuu heard Edgar and Rosa well before he saw them. Marking him pause before stepping into the clearing. Seeing Both red faced and in a staring contest. Neither wanting to back down.

Coughing to announce himself, drawing both their attention to his person, Shuu kept from stepping back at the intensity they both had in their eyes. Noticing that each held a small brown pouch. Which had a familiar sweet smell coming from them? Making him lift an eyebrow as he silently asked his question.

"Shuu, help me explain to Rosa about gifts," Edgar growled.

Scrunching his brow, feeling a bit confused, as he stared at Edgar. Who raised his empty hand and ran it down his face.

"I don't see the harm in what I did, Eddy... They're just simple sugar cookies," Rosa hissed, raising her hand with the pouch in it and shook it.

Something clicked in the back of his head, but decided to get a better idea, Shuu spoke up. "What did she do by giving you sugar cookies as a gift, Edgar?" Keeping his voice as calm as he could make it since he wanted to laugh at the two of them.

A loud, annoyed groan came from Edgar, who shot him a look that said he couldn't accept this whole situation.

"She made sugar cookies with mom today. A whole bunch of them since harvest will be done next week. Then after receiving permission proceeded to gift them not only to just me but all the other 'kids' in the village. The boys were over the moon," he snapped as he shot a dark look at Rosa who looked clueless on why Edgar was mad and making a big deal over what she did.

Shutting his eyes, Shuu now knew why Edgar was pissed. Hell, he was not to amused either. So, with a deep breath, Shuu centered himself and organized what he had to say. In hopes of making Rosa understand.

"Geeze, you really are blowing this outta the water. They are just cookies," Rosa said, her voice showing how much she was pouting.

Snapping his eyes open and staring at Rosa. Wondering just how she couldn't know. Only to move forward and stand between the two as Edgar spun to rant at her some more. Potentially making everything worse.

"Rosa, usually a girl gives a boy a gift when they like them," He said, meeting her eyes and holding her gaze, "Can you honestly say you like every boy in the village?"

The contemplative look she gave before answering had Shuu feeling elated, only to want to smash his head against a tree.

"Yes, I can. They're all my friends. Just like you and Eddy," she stated as if it was something that shouldn't be questioned.

The point lost on her, though she answered with complete honesty. It left Shuu curious as to why her elder brothers never explained it to her. She was twelve, this should have been common knowledge for her.

"See! She is so damned dense it's frustrating," Edgar said. Defeated lacing his voice.

A low growl emanated from Rosa. A clear warring if he ever heard one.

"Now you two..." Shuu said, trying to placate them both, "Rosa, when a girl gives a handmade present, especially baked goods, implies that she is interested in him as more than a friend."

Moving away from her as her face shut down, deep in thought. Shuu rested a comforting hand on Edgar's shoulder. Who was no longer flushed with anger, instead it was now embarrassment? The pouch with his share of the cookies being clutched tightly in his hands.

As he thought about it, Shuu wondered who the other bag was for. Silently he hoped it was for himself. They smelled good. Smelled like Rosa, herself. His mind faltered at the realization he'd just made. IT was in part why he always wanted to bit her. He liked sugar cookies.

"I... No..." Rosa muttered as her face went an almost matching shade to her hair. As she shoved the other pouch into his stomach.

"See, I was telling you that," Edgar gloated over his shoulder.

The dark gleam in Rosa's eyes had Shuu sidestepping quickly, as her arm shot up and out. The sound of flesh hitting flesh before the coppery tang of blood filled the air, had Shuu fighting for control of his instincts. He watched as tears filled Rosa's eyes before she ran off deeper into the forest.

"FUCK!" Edgar bellowed.

Turning, Shuu saw Edgar holding a hand over his nose. Which was bleeding profusely. Brown eyes a bit glazed in pain. Shaking his head, Shuu motioned for Edgar to head back to his village. The night was a no go to hang out. Meaning it would be pointless for him to stay there. And the smell of blood was going to do him no good.

000

The return trip back to the castle was quick. A simple short teleport. His mind still going over everything. It was amazing and sad at the same time how naive Rosa really as. And how Edgar was stubborn and jealous. Then again he too didn't like that she had given cookies to all the other village kids, especially the boys.

Sighing, Shuu lifted his little bundle up and smiled. Now was a good time to eat his gift. There'd be no questions asked, and he could simply enjoy the cookies.

Making his way to the kitchen, because cookies were best with a glass of cold milk, Shuu paused in the entrance to the room. The shock on his face as he watched one of his young half-brothers, Kanato, try to climb up on the counter. Clearly after the cookie Jar sitting just out of reach.

Knowing Cordelia had denied him his preferred sugary confection. And over not being able to sing upon request (demand) due to having a raw throat from singing a long time the day before. Shuu decided to take pity on the boy. He was already teased for being so short. In fact, their youngest brother was already taller than Kanato by five inches.

When Kanato had just made it, precariously perched on a pulled out kitchen drawer. His tiny fingers brushing against the cookie jar. Knowing if he didn't intervene, the resulting noise of a crash would bring everyone else. Not wanting that, Shuu quickly made his way over to his younger brother, snagging by the back of his sleep shirt as he fell.

While using is another hand that held his cookies, Shuu stopped the jar from hitting the ground and breaking. Looking down at his now stiff younger brother, Shuu couldn't help but smile. Kanato's face was a mix of fear and defiant belligerence as he stared back up at Shuu.

Saying nothing as he turned and covered the short distance to the small stools around the breakfast bar, he plopped Kanato down on one. Giving him a hard look that clearly said 'be quiet and doesn't move'. Then went around the Kitchen gathering up two cups, plates, and milk before sitting next to his brother. Who was looking at him curiously?

"I won't say a word. Since I too like to sneak a cookie or two on occasion," He said as he poured them each a glass of milk.

The surprised look on Kanato's face had him chuckling as Shuu opened his bag. Looking in he easily counted six cookies. Reaching in he pulled out three and put them on a plate before pushing it towards Kanato. One the last three were on his own plate, Shuu started to eat them.

"These were not made by our cook," Kanato stated as he watched Shuu while nibbling on his own cookie.

Staying silent, Shuu debated on if he should say anything. Deciding to keep it a minimal as possible, as Kanato gasped in surprise.

"They're even sweeter than cooks... Much better too," Kanato exclaimed in delight before shoving the rest of the cookie into his mouth. Practically choking himself in the process. Causing Shuu to roll his eyes as he moved Kanato's glass of milk closer to him.

"You are right. Cook didn't make them. It's a secret I even have them," Shuu said.

At his words, he watched as kanato's eye got big and round.

"We... have.. a... secret?" Kanato asked him, voice small and soft.

Pausing with his second cookie almost to his mouth, Shuu thought about it. then smiling at Kanato and nodded his head yes. Seeing a shy smile curl the younger boys lips before he ducked his head to finish eating his own cookies.

Shuu wondered if he hadn't gone to see his friends, gotten the cookies, if he'd ever have gotten the chance to actually interact like this with Kanato. Shrugging to himself, Shuu ate the last of his cookies, need to get into bed. Because he had to write a letter to his father. To gain permission to leave the castle during the early evening hours. Edgar had invited him to attend the festivities that took place after the harvesting was done. And that there'd be Gypsies there to perform.

 

_TBC_

 

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (updated 01/14)

Deal with the Devil: (updated 11/24)

Death Bonded: (updated 11/25)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (updated 12/3)

Fallen Star: (updated 12/4)

Feast of Flesh: (updated 12/5)

Juxtaposition: (updated 12/5)

Obsession: (updated 12/22)

Predation: (updated 12/22)

SWD: Wizardess Heart: Amelia Nile, Double Agent: (updated 01/15)

Silver Memories: (updated 01/08)

The Choices we Make: (updated 01/15)

The Taste of a Rose: (updated 01/15)

Past, Present and Future: (On hold, rewriting it completely)

Red String of Fate: (On hold, rewriting it completely)

Twisted Fate: (On hold, rewriting it completely)


	5. Gypsy Relvery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Disclaimer: I do not own the Diabolik lovers storyline or the boys. But I do own the idea that is used in this story and the OC.}

**** Shuu rushed through the woods, his keen senses already picking up the sounds and smells from the village. Letting him know that even though the sun was barely halfway sunk on the horizon, that the Harvest festivities were already in swing. And leaving earlier had been a chore with his brothers all watching and questioning him. But then again, he flexed her own powers and abilities, making them back off. Earning several hisses and dark glares. Even Cordelia was not happy with what he was doing, screeching that it was setting a bad example for his younger brothers. But he had earned his right, doing everything his mother had asked of him. 

Frowning and shaking his head to get rid of the memories of the last week, Shuu finally broke the edge of the forest. There the village was lit up, people were moving about wearing clothes that were a bit brighter color than normal. Pausing to watch them for but a few moments, Shuu finally made his way to the edge of the village, to the small barn that he knew belonged to Edgar. Who was waiting in the shadows of the building, delight in his eyes as his impatience showed on his face? It was rather comical to see. 

"What took you so long?" Edgar snapped. 

Raising an eyebrow, Shuu muttered about family matters. Which had his friend pulling a disgusted face? Not too concerned about what Edgar thought, he let his blue eyes rove around, looking for someone in particular. Not spotting them, he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"She was taken by the gypsies earlier. It is a tradition. All girls of a certain age that are unwed or betrothed are taken to perform with the Gypsies," Edgar supplied, a small smirk appearing on his face. 

Curious now, Shuu looked at his friend, seeing it morph into something that clearly said he was not happy about this. Shuu gave a non-committal grunt. Causing Edgar to sigh as he began to walk towards where it seemed a large bonfire would be set ablaze soon. 

"I can say that she is in no trouble. But the fact that while dressed as a boy, one of the elder Gypsies came and took her by the arm and said that no female would be left out. Rosa, she tried to deny the claim. But the shrewd look in the old hags face quelled it," he growled out. "And I had to watch Rosa being dragged off to get ready. I mean I know that everyone was aware of Rosa being a girl, but this will only make it more... obvious, Shuu." 

Not sure if he was liking what he heard, Shuu gave a small nod of his head. He was aware of how Gypsies were. His father had servants who traded with them. They were humans that were not normal. In fact,  he knew from having to read a tomb on them at one point when he was younger, that they were spiritually gifted. And it varied from talent to talent. And that they were known to make pacts for power with other creatures from the demon realm, to help strengthen the talents born into their family lines. Meaning he was at risk of being spotted, but a smart Gypsy would say not a single word. 

The moment they reached the large open grassy field, the bonfire was burning. The flames dancing high into the sky as it started to darken for the night. His gaze locked on it until Edgar tugged on his sleeve, drawing his attention to its base. Where there was a line of girls, all dressed in almost obnoxiously bright dresses lining up. He quickly noted that each girl wore colors, though bright, that compliment their natural skin, hair and eye colors. It was near the middle of the second line of girls he spotted a head of blood red hair that looked like it had a golden halo around it. 

Blinking his eyes, before bringing his hands up to rub at them. Because he couldn't believe what he was seeing, Shuu looked at Edgar who had his mouth drawn into a thin, tight line and was clearly not happy. Seeing that he was and was not looking at their friend, Shuu followed where his eyes kept darting too. And he too felt the shock at seeing her fade away. Several of the other village boys and some of the male gypsies were looking at her. She stood out, like a rare flower amongst the field of other flowers. 

Her pale, sun-kissed skin glowed from the fire, just like her hair, giving it a deep blush hue. While her red hair was unbound and handing in waves down her back. The dress she wore had the shoulder cut out to give the illusion that the sleeves were not attached. And the dress was done in layers of what seemed to be sheer fabric in greens, browns, reds, oranges, and white. In her hair was a wreath of twigs that had a few bright yellows, orange, red leaves stuck to them. Holding back that thick mass that was always worn in a braid. 

What had him was the bodice of the dress was form fitting, leaving next to nothing to the imagination of how well endowed she really was. Which was garnering the attention of the other males? Not wanting to draw the eyes of the Gypsies as he kept his aura smothered, Shuu fought back a low growl that wanted to tear its way from his throat. Only to hear Edgar doing it, earning several dark looks and a few sneers. Though he noted that people were looking at him as well, a strange face in the crowd. But it could be attributed that he had snuck in with the Gypsies. 

Soon a low thrumming beat reverberated through the night air. And movement drew his gaze back to the bonfire. Where the girls spread out in a circle around the base of the fire. Their bodies shifting and swaying in time to the beat, which was gradually picking up the pace. The way they lifted their legs in kicks as they twirled exposed their feet and calves. Revealing that none of them wore shoes.  So Shuu got a rather enticing view that made him glad that he had gorged himself when he had been offered a human to feed on yesterday. Because the last thing he needed was to be hungry and attack anyone of them. 

When the sound of flutes, a few different stringed instruments mixed in with the drums. The dance changed, and it dawned on him what was being told without words. They were dancing the change of seasons. From Spring into summer, then into fall and finally it slowed and the girls hit their knees, bodies still swaying side to side as they slowed, before bending forward, laying their bodies to the best of their abilities on the ground, indicating Winter. It showed the cycle of life. And he could feel the magic it stirred. 

Though he was more focused on one particular dancer, as was Edgar by the low whistle he gave at points when she was in front of where they were standing. Her movements graceful, in time with the others, as if she had done this her whole life. Born into the feel of it. And the way she smiled, happy, free of all worries and pain as she danced. It left him with a new appreciation for the girl. But he couldn't forget that he knew she was more than a landholders daughter. Because he knew that Nobles would never partake of this type of festivity.

"Shuu... you... did you... Rosa was..." Edgar mumbled to him, drawing him from his own thoughts. 

"I agree. But the fact that those clothes reveal what she tries to hide is going to be a problem, Edgar," he stated, his voice low as his eyes landed on the younger, unattached human males. 

The hiss of air between teeth was all he got from Edgar, who didn't want to even think about it. Soon a call was made and they watched as the girls got up and walked out of the light provided by the bonfire. Ready to follow, he was stopped by  Edgar who just shook his head at him to not follow. Knowing what was being implied, he felt impatient now. 

** 000 **

More than thirty minutes had passed since the girls had left. And over half had come back to join the partying that was going on. But still no Rosa. It was agitating him and Egar. Though he was able to mask it better, he had the urge to reach out and punch a few of the local boys. Their comments on Rosa were less than pleasant and had him feeling exceptionally protective. Edgar though had outright challenged a few to a grappling match, which made the boys stop and move away. 

Smiling darkly, Shuu looked at Edgar. A silent agreement to go find her in that look. As one they turned and shuffled towards where they saw the girls leave earlier. His nose easily picking out Rosa's scent among all the others. He let Edgar do most of the leading, subtly directing him the direction her sweet sugar and vanilla scent came from. Leading them to the Gypsy Camp altogether. 

It was a bit unnerving that most of them stopped and looked at them, well him particularly, as if saying they were trespassing. And underneath that, he felt the slight hostility towards him. Meaning even while masking himself, they knew what he was, but probably not who. But he wasn't going to back down. Shuu knew that Gypsies would kidnap people who they thought would provide with good breeding for their own clans, or had talents. And he would not let Rosa go with them if that was the case. 

The group before them parted and revealed the center of their wagon based camp. Where an ancient looking woman was pouring something over Rosa, who was on her knees, back bowed and staring up at the sky. And he could see her eyes were glazed over as tears streamed down her face before she jerked upright with a loud gasp.  The feel of magic rolling off the old woman and Rosa, telling him that something had been performed. 

Reaching out Shuu placed a hand on Edgar's shoulder. Knowing it would be dangerous for either of them to head to their friend right now. He couldn't see Rosa's face, but her body was shaking as she got up and stood before the woman. The way she lifted her hands up and brought them to chest let him know she was reaching for the pendant she always kept tucked away. Her head shaking as her body went rigid, defiant to the old woman. Who Shuu noted was looking down at their friend in shock, before throwing her head back and laughing in a cheery, bright voice. 

"You girl are a stubborn one. But it is your choice. Now go, you have friends who await you with much worry," came her voice, sounding so much younger than it should. 

When Rosa turned to look at them, eyes wide, he felt Edgar relax next to him. But he could tell that her eyes were glassy looking as she smiled at them. Something had happened. Something changed in their friend. He knew it was important. That it would affect the dynamics of their friendship and it had him weary and on guard. He would wait and see what had happened because if that woman did something to make Rosa turn on either of them, he'd hunt her down and kill her. Lifting his gaze back up to the old woman, he met her milky white eyes, seeing her face a blank mask as she met his gaze with one of her own. 

The power in that gaze has sweat forming at the nape of his neck. His instincts telling him that he was no match for her. That she was an older, more dangerous predator than him currently. 

"Hey... Shuu...?" 

At his name being softly spoken, he blinked his eyes and looked down to see Rosa looking at him worriedly. Her mismatched eyes no longer glassy looking. The tear tracks on her face dry and barely visible, though he could still smell them on her. 

"I am fine. Just... you look so different... Are you able to change into normal clothes?" he asked. 

A choked gasp from Edgar as Shuu saw Rosa's eyes narrow to thin slits. Thinking about what he said, he mentally cursed himself. 

"It's not like that Rosa! I promise! You... You look... really...uh.." he said, only falter and look away from her. 

The laughter from Edgar had the fine hairs on the back of his neck raising as he turned and looked at his friend before giving a 'light' tap on his arm, sending him stumbling away. The glare that he receive before Edgar tried to tackle him had Shuu glad for the distraction. 

"Shuu, your an idiot. I don't wanna keep wearing this stupid frippery," Rosa said. "I don't like the idiots in the village and Gypsy camp staring at me like I am a piece of prized meat."

Her words halting Edgar as he swung at him, and while he was bringing his hands up to defend against the attack. Both looking at Rosa, who was smiling her impish smile at them. 

** 000 **

The night had drawn to a close, Edgar had long fallen asleep. A mug of some sweet drink in one hand, the other a plate of food. Shuu had slunk to the shadows when his parents had come to collect him. The gentle looks on their faces, full of love for their son. It had a bit of jealousy rearing its ugly head in the pit of his stomach. Neither of his parents would ever be that way with him or his brothers. 

It was the feel of a small calloused hand on his arm that had him looking away and into a mismatched pair of eyes. A knowing and understanding look being directed at him. Frowning, but not shrugging off her hand, Shuu just grunted. 

"Hey, I noticed it earlier Shuu. At the forest edge, there was someone lingering in the shadows of the trees," she said. 

This caught his attention and he was off towards the tree at a fast human pace. He couldn't begin to fathom how one of his brothers had snuck out to follow him. Because he had no doubt that was who the person she saw was. Hearing from her behind him, Shuu mentally groaned, hoping it was not Reiji, Laito, or Ayato. Subaru was not an option, leaving Kanato. The bond they had formed had the boy always wanting to be near him when he could. 

So, when the village was left behind and the forest line came into view, Shuu opened up his senses and found the familiar aura of his brother. Frowning as he made a beeline for Kanato, who was curled up at the base of a tree, hidden in the raised roots. Though he stirred as Shuu got closer, standing up and looking at him wide violet eyes, though they looked passed him to Rosa. 

"What are you doing here? You should be at home! This is dangerous," he snapped at kanato, making his younger brother flinch back and curl up into a small ball around his teddy on the ground. 

Guilt rushed through him, but he didn't care. Because Kanato, like his other triplets and Subaru, was still learning how to control their need to eat. Their hunger still controlled a lot of their actions, being so young. And the last thing he wanted was to put Edgar, Rosa, and the village in danger because of it. 

"I...wanted... to see what... had you... sneaking out..." Kanato intoned quietly. 

He heard the tears in his brother's voice before they glistened along his lower eyelid. Stepping forward and crouching down, still very angry, Shuu pulled Kanato to him. Understanding what Kanato was not saying. With slow movements, he was stroking his brothers pale lavender colored hair to calm him. 

"Shuu... is he going to be okay?" 

His body stiffening as well as Kanato's in his arms at Rosa's spoken query. There was no way to explain this off to Kanato how a human girl knew his name. Swallowing as he stood up, forcing Kanato to stand as well, Shuu turned and looked at his friend. Seeing genuine worry on her face as she dropped her gaze to his little brother. Only for her face to soften as she smiled sweetly at Kanato, making him feel jealous again. 

"Rosa, this is one of my younger brothers, Kanato. Kanato, this is Rosa," he said, holding Kanato a bit tighter in warning. 

It was but a few seconds before he let Kanato go, watching as he stepped closer to Rosa. Looking up at her, though the height difference was not that far apart. No more than three or four inches total. Noting that Kanato relaxed, was not tense anymore as his head tilted to the side as he studied her. 

"You... smell...sweet. Like the sugar cookies that Shuu brought home a week ago," Kanato blurted out, making Shuu feel a bit light headed. 

The wide-eyed stare that Rosa gave Kanato, blinking owlishly before she threw her head back and laughed at her stomach. He was not sure what was so funny since he knew that humans didn't have that keen sense of smell and didn't like having how they smelled pointed out. But it was when she stopped laughing and pulled his brother into a hug, that Shuu had the urge to rip his brother from Rosa and growl threateningly at him. 

"You are adorable. But I think you caused your brother a bit of worry young man," she said, her voice patient and gentle. "And I think you owe him an apology. It is his job as an elder brother to make sure you don't get harmed, Kanato. Think about how he would feel if something had happened. There are wolves and other such dangerous things in this forest." 

He was stunned. She played it off, taking it for the compliment it was. The admonishing his brother for his discretion. Shuu didn't know what to think or even how to handle the whole thing. Rosa was redefining what he thought he knew about her. But her words held pain in them as she spoke about an older siblings obligations, or a human siblings obligation. And Kanato just stood there in her embrace,  unmoving and watching her with wide eyes, amazement shining in their depths as he soaked up the attention. 

Of course, it was only making him more jealous of her solely focusing on Kanato. She was his friend. Someone he didn't want to share, outside of Edgar. And again it had Shuu wondering where the possessive and protective feelings were coming from. Shaking his head, he stepped forward. Drawing the two's gazes to him. 

"We need to return home Kanato. I may have received permission to come, but if it is found you are out here...." he said, letting his words trail off. 

A small tremor racked through his petite frame as Kanato pulled himself from Rosa's arms and ran to him. Latching onto his arm, face buried in his body. Though he didn't miss the face that Kanato was peeking back at Rosa, a faint blush on his face. Yeah, he had to have a long talk with him about not mentioning Rosa, because it would put her in danger. 

At that thought, he glanced at his friend. Saw a dark look in her normally bright eyes. It told him she had to talk to him about something. And it was important. Meaning he'd find out what the change was soon enough. His gut churned as something had his blood singing in his veins as she smiled and nodded her head at him. Though he smelt the worry threaded lightly through her natural scent. Which was one thing he could agree with Kanato on, she smelled sweet like Sugar Cookies, though she looked like a human Rose.

With a mumbled goodnight, he turned and led Kanato back towards their home. The Castle just on the other side of the barrier. Already he was talking in hushed tones to Kanato about the situation. Hoping that Kanato would be smart enough to say not a singular word.

_** TBC ** _


	6. Dark Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Author's Note: I do not own Diabolik Lovers, that right belongs to Reject and Idea Factory. I do own the crazy idea that I am putting the character's through.]

**** Shuu was torn. The air in the clearing was tense and heated. His friends had been nitpicking each other the whole time. And he couldn't figure out over what. the best answer he had gotten came from Edgar, stating she had a burr up her knickers and was being a typical female. Which according to his senses could explain the deliciously dark undertones to Rosa's normally sweet scent? It held an edge that had his fangs hurting to sink into her flesh. 

 

"This is stupid. I'm going home. And Rosa you can come to talk to me when you quit being a demented shrew," Edgar groused. "Night, Shuu." 

 

Shuu looked at his friend, shaking his head in understanding. Instincts wisely keeping him silent. As a low hiss came from Rosa. Leaving him to turn because he really wanted to look at her. 

 

As soon as Edgar was gone from sight, Shuu shifted to finally look at Rosa. Her face was almost as red as her hair. Eyes bright with a mix of tears and anger. Her hands were clenched into a fist at her side. As he realized this was the first time he had ever been alone with her. It had him feeling giddy. Forcing him to temper the urge to jump her and feed. 

 

"You don't have to feel obligated to stay," she said, her voice rather prim and proper. 

 

His ears picked up the undertones of the pain in her voice easily. Mostly as it was so out of place. Stepping closer he noted how stiff her body was. Which was at odds with how relaxed she normally was. It had him concerned. Then she was walking away from him. That dark smell so much stronger than before now that she was moving.

 

Quickly Shuu bit his tongue. Inflicting pain on himself to keep from hunting her. He hadn't gotten mastery of enthralling his food when hunting,  yet. Hence still needing the familiars to bring him the prey on occasion. But it wasn't' from lack of trying or that he hadn't fed in a few days. 

 

It took him a second or two to realize he was standing alone in the clearing. That smell lingering, but becoming faint. Drawing a low, borderline feral growl from him. Shocking him as his vision bled red. Unable to stop himself as his instincts took over, Shuu was darting through the trees silently, intent on finding Rosa and that enticing smell. 

 

With his enhanced senses and speed, he caught up with her easily. Making him go still as he watched her. The pants she had been wearing where in her hands being scrubbed in the small pond they had swum in. Water to her waist, soaking the coarse linen shirt so it clung to her body. Back to him, unaware of his presence. Sniffing the air, he noted that the smell was heavily watered down. Meaning he needed to get Rosa out of the water. 

 

"I know you are there, Shuu," He heard Rosa whisper, not stopping what she was doing. 

 

Shuu didn't move. Not sure if he really heard her. He chose to wait and see if he was hallucinating because he really didn't want to follow his instincts. It was painful to fight them too. 

 

"Dammit, Shuu. Stop it," Rosa said louder, her tone annoyed as she turned to face where he was hiding directly.

 

Leaving him stunned. There was pain etched across her face. Eyes flashing at him. Making his body move forward slowly, unsure. His mind trying to figure out how she knew he was there. 

 

"I know, Shuu. I have from the beginning, your secret," Rosa stated sadly. 

 

Tilting his head in confusion. Even his instincts were fuddled by what she said. That he was a Noble? Definitely not him being a vampire. there was no way she could know.

 

"Shuu, I will allow it," Rosa's soft voice broke into his thoughts. 

 

As he watched her turn her back to him, pulling her braid over one shoulder. It had his fangs throbbing, throat tightening in need. As he mentally chanted over and over he would not bite her. While his body moved of its own volition to her. 

 

"Please, Shuu," her voice pleading with him as she ran a finger along the curve of her neck to her shoulder. "Do it before I change my mind."

 

That caused what little control he had to snap. He'd question her after he fed. Gripping her shoulder with bruising strength, he ran his nose along the path her finger just traced. Drawing a  gasp and shudder from her as her heart beats faster. Then he bit down hard. Surprised when she didn't' cry out. Instead, he felt her struggle a little bit before she relaxed, leaning back against him. 

 

He didn't feed long, but his mind supplied why her scent had that dark smell to it. She was a human female. Their blood was head when they had their monthly bleeding. And it tasted euphoric. The way she smelled was how she tasted of sugar and vanilla. Though that slight tang, he couldn't place, not that he cared. 

 

After several long pulls, Shuu retracted his fangs from her flesh. Flicking his tongue over the puncture marks to seal it. He just held her to his chest. The conscious part of his mind slamming back to the forefront. Making him instantly regret this. Even if she invited it by both spoken word, before taunting him. Because now their friendship was changed.

 

"No, it hasn't, Shuu. I've known since we met you were not a human," Rosa whispered to him. 

 

This had his eyes snapping downwards. To see her mismatched eyes looking up at him. Her face flushed, but not in anger. No, he was going to refuse to put a name to it. 

 

"How?" He asked. 

 

"My mother... was of Scottish descent. Her family was like the gypsies. But they were called Druids. I inherited some of her gifts. And that old bat warned me about you," she explained, her voice never going above a whisper. "I made my choice... and... if you... want.. .the first day of this time every... month..." 

 

Unable to stop himself, again, Shuu rumbled his acceptance of her offer. It would mean he'd be a bit more of an ass. She was letting him stake a claim, though he had to wonder if she knew that about Vampire Culture. Letting her go and stepping back if there was also another reason for this offer as well. 

 

"Good night, Rosa," he muttered and teleported back to the servant's door. 

 

He'd need some time and wouldn't be going back any time soon. This was dangerous. She was officially dangerous in a sense. Though he knew that she would never do a thing to harm him or his family, that he knew somewhere deep in him. He felt more than a little betrayed that she hadn't come to him and told him this sooner. Pretending the both of them were normal people. Shuu wondered if Edgar was aware of her heritage, or if she had told him. Before he dismissed it. 

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: (7/11/18)

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (7/11/18)

Death Bonded: (7/11/18)

Devil in the deal: (7/11/18)

Diabolik Miko Diaries: (7/11/18)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (7/11/18)

Fallen Star: (7/11/18)

Feast of Flesh: (7/11/18)

Fighting for Enlightenment: (7/11/18)

Forbidden Fruit: (7/11/18)

His Brother; Blood & Magic: (7/11/18)

How it Should Be: (7/11/18)

Juxtaposition: (7/11/18)

Obsession: (7/11/18)

Past, Present, & Future: (7/11/18)

Predation: (7/11/18)

Red String of Fate: (7/11/18)

Science of Love: (7/11/18)

Silver Memories: (7/11/18)

So in Love with Two: (7/11/18)

SPACE: (7/11/18)

The Choices we Make: (7/11/18)

The Taste of a Rose: (7/11/18)

Tolerably, Intolerable: (7/11/18)

Twisted Fate: (7/11/18)

We All Fall Down: (7/11/18)

Zero to Gundam: (7/11/18)


	7. Change on the Wind Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Author's Note: I do not own Diabolik Lovers, that right belongs to Reject and Idea Factory. I do own the crazy idea that I am putting the character's through.]

**** It had been a little over a week since he had last returned to the forest. And something inside him told him there was a wrongness in the place. As if the forest was almost... angry. No, that was not the right word, frustrated sounded more accurate. This was a new thing to him. Never before had he felt nature so keenly. Quickly he rationalized that it might be a by-product of drinking Rosa's blood. She was from the lineage of the Ancient Folk. Those who knew of the 'supernatural' and respected them. Placing stock in the old ways of nature itself. 

 

Frowning as he dashed through the trees, which were almost bare now of their leaves. October had almost fully set in. The night air was chilled and left his breath coming out in small puffs of white condensation. His mind so focused on reaching his destination, that Shuu stumbled into the clearing after only seeing Edgar there, crouched on the ground hugging his knees. His scent as a tangled mass of emotions. The strongest being Anger and sadness. And from what Shuu could see a partial shiner starting on his left cheek. 

 

"Edgar?" Shuu asked as he walked slowly towards his friend. Eyes darting all over to find Rosa. 

 

The air held not a trace of her scent. That it was completely gone was setting his instincts on edge. This couldn't be right. That told him that Rosa hadn't been here or more than four days. Narrowing his eyes as Edgar finally looked at him with his brown eyes, shining with unshed tears, face twisted into a grimace that was pure frustration. 

 

"They came and took her. Those... bastards, they took Rosa... five days ago. I kept coming, hoping that you'd be here, Shuu," Edgar said, his voice cracking. 

 

This had Shuu frowning and biting a growl back as he stood and motioned for Edgar to stand as well. 

 

"Who, Edgar. Who took our friend?" he hissed, as he did his best to reign in his instincts from attacking Edgar for letting whoever this was taking what was his. 

 

"She...she not the landowner's tomboy daughter like I thought... No, her brother and Father...the Viscount Wincott took her. And... I tried to keep her but got hit by her brother for it. Told to learn my place as a filthy peasant," Edgar explained as he stood up. 

 

Shuu was practically seeing red at this point. Not only was Rosa taken, but had hit his friend. A person he had sworn to protect. This was not acceptable. And he knew from what was not said, how Rosa was treated by her father and at least two of her brothers. He would not let this stand. Both of them were his property. 

 

"Do you know where they are? Have they headed back to their personal lands? Or are they still at the Landowner's?" He asked, keeping his voice a low hiss. 

 

Edgar looked at him, eyes wide in a mix of Awe and Fear as he looked at Shuu. Which caused Shuu to realize that he was now scaring his friend and needed to further control his own fury and instincts. 

 

"They... they are still at the Landowner's it is but a two-hour horse ride at a normal pace. If pushed, it is less than an hour, Shuu. Why?" Edgar asked. 

 

Grinning, Shuu looked at his friends as he spoke, "Because we will be getting what is our's back. I will not tolerate someone taking away a precious person to me, and harming another for the sake that they think they can." 

 

His words had Edgar grinning back at him. With a wave of Edgar's hand, they were running towards the village. He didn't need to ask what Edgar was doing or why. He knew. Edgar's family had a few horses, which he could cow into behaving around him. And all they would need with their size and weight was one big horse. Yes, he'd allow Edgar to come. And he would get Rosa back. 

 

**000**

 

He stood there waiting for Edgar to slide off the sweat-slicked horse. Who he could tell was happy it was not being pushed anymore. The smile on his lips turned grim as he began to silently stalk towards the stone wall and the open gate. He could smell Rosa on the air faintly. As if she had not been allowed outside since she had been brought here. Though it wasn't so faint, meaning that people who had come in contact with her had been out of the small three-floor mini-mansion. 

 

"Shuu, are we going to be able to get out of there, with Rosa, safely?" Edgar asked him. 

 

Pausing and looking over his shoulder, Shuu thought for a second before nodding his head silently. Then continued, glad that Edgar was silent. There were very few in the mini-mansion that were awake. And those that were, were on the top floor, the far east wing from what he could sense. Meaning that could be where they were holding Rosa. But he would wait until he was inside and could scent her better. 

 

The courtyard was empty, there was only one guard, and the idiot was sleeping soundly. Making it easy for the two of them to creep across it, staying hidden in the shadows. Not even the few dogs laying around stirred,  Shuu chalked it up to the fact that they feared him and his retaliation. 

 

When they reached a small side door on the western side of the building, Shuu checked it, making sure it was unlocked. He could tell by the smell of the people who used it that it was the servant's doors. A soft chuckle escaped him when it opened without a hitch, not making a sound, he urged Edgar to enter before him. Then softly let the door click shut behind him as he stepped through the portal. 

 

The inside led to a short hallway, several stairs that led up to the upper floors and from the smell of it, the kitchen. Which could pose a problem if there were any of the chefs still in there prepping for the next day? Pressing against the wall, he inched his way down the hall, not making noise. And was silently glad that Edgar knew how to walk softly as well. 

 

It didn't take long to reach the kitchen, which was thankfully void of people. Though it had only been vacated recently. Keeping to the shadows he led Edgar through it and into the main dining room, which was a bit opulent to his taste. Then through it to the foyer, where he was hit by not just Rosa's natural scent, but her blood. Which hung heavy in the air. Curling his upper lip back, Shuu just barely kept me from snarling in rage. 

 

"Shuu?" Edgar whispered. 

 

Giving a quick shake of his head, Shuu didn't hesitate and moved a bit quicker to the staircase and up it. Following the smell of Rosa. He had to find her. The stench of her sweet blood was strong, fresh. And from what his ears were picking up, he knew that the people who were awake could possibly be harming Rosa. 

 

**000**

 

He stood there, shaking. It had not taken long to find where Rosa was being kept. The second floor, back in the corner. The sounds of talking coming from the room, punctuated with soft whines was loud enough he knew Edgar heard. And he could feel how his friend's aura was going wild with his emotions in Chaos. Hell, Shuu felt the same way as he stayed pressed against the wall, partially hidden by a Faux suit of armor. Patience he told himself repeatedly. 

 

The sound of feet coming from somewhere just past where Rosa's room was, accompanied by the faint light of what Shuu guessed was a candle, had him stiffening and waiting. Attacking now would be bad. Especially with Edgar right there. He didn't need to lose both of them. Outside he could see the night sky starting to lighten just a bit. Meaning it was almost time for the pre-dawn. Time was going to be against them if they didn't' get Rosa soon. 

 

Peeking from where he was hidden, he saw a tall man, well dressed, brown eyes flashing under red tinted blond hair. Then the man was opening the door and entering. Leaving it open. 

 

"What are you doing it here, Edward!?" 

 

There was silence before he heard the creak of the bed and feet hitting the ground. It had his blood running cold. The smell of Rosa's blood was now much stronger. He could hear her pained breathes as she struggled to breathe. And he could tell from how Edgar was now holding his breath he could smell the blood now thick on the air.

 

"Making sure the whore is not going anywhere. I do not see why our father is accepting the marriage deal with that dumb Baron, Christophe." 

 

There was a sigh, that spoke volume to Shuu's ears. 

 

"It is not for you to understand. The man may be beneath us in rank. But he has connections that our father wishes to have. Even if he is almost triple our sister's age. And do not call her a whore. She is untouched," Christophe said. "You will leave this room and cease your torture of her. She is our flesh and blood." 

 

"She is not of my flesh. She is the child of our slut mother and a bastard. She is unnatural," Edward growled back. 

 

The conversation had Shuu curling his hands into a fist, enjoying the pain from his nails biting into the flesh of his palms. It was keeping him from rushing in and tearing the throat out of the one called Edward's throat. He didn't like how the boy was speaking of his friend. 

 

In the next second, there was a loud crack of flesh on flesh. A shocked gasp, before a tall, brown-haired, gray eyed boy walked out. His anger, disdain, and hate written across his face as he turned and stormed down the hall the other man came from. 

 

Then the other man came out and paused for a second before speaking in a stage whisper, "I know you are there. Come here quickly." 

 

This had Shuu debating as he looked at Edgar who was waiting on him. It was clear that Edgar didn't know what to do and was looking for guidance. 

 

"If you are here for my sister, then hurry. Please," Christophe said again in a stage whisper before ducking back into the room. 

 

With a small nod of his head,  Shuu stepped out from their hiding spot, wondering if this man had the same abilities as Rosa. But asking would be betraying what Rosa told him. And he would not do that. So, as they walked the short distance to the doorway, Shuu got his first glimpse of Rosa. Who was laid out on the bed, her body a bloody mess in a thin shift that had once been white, but was now various shades of pink to black and rust colored red? Her pale skin was marred with ugly bruises and what looked to be whip marks. 

 

The only saving grace was her eyes were shut, even if she was crying, and unconscious. It had him taking slow, deep breaths to control himself as he heard a soft whimper from Edgar as he saw Rosa lying there. 

 

"She told me she had made some unique friends. I am taking it, it is you two. If you are here to spirit her away, then please, by all means, do it. And quickly. Come daylight, the Baron of the adjoining lands to this will claim her as his bride. The sick bastard doesn't care what she looks like and is known to be an abuser of children," Christophe spoke. 

 

This had Shuu looking at the tall man. He could clearly see the resemblance between the two, though the dirty blond hair was actually darker and held more than he had thought. So, with a slow nod of his head, he let the man know he was correct. Not liking that she was being sold to someone who'd harm her further. Break her because they could. 

 

That was all the man needed as he pulled out a small satchel that clinked. Then bundled Rosa up in the thin blankets before handing her to Edgar, who took her with great care as she whimpered due to being moved and causing her body to hurt further. Shuu watched and motioned for Edgar to go ahead and go, as Christophe handed him the satchel. 

 

"I am a lot like my sister and mother. Though it is very faint in me. I can tell you are... special. That bag has ointments, salves, disinfectants, and bandages," he said, his brown eyes meeting Shuus. "There is little I can do from here. But to make this look like someone broke in and kidnapped her with her being the sole intent. I need you to knock me out. That should be easy for one like you. Then... cause a distraction to keep others from noticing that she is gone." 

 

Shuu was mildly impressed with the man. And he was leery about him knowing that he was not a human. But he could tell that the man wanted nothing but for his sister's safety. He could do this. And a distraction, he already had one in mind. This brought a dark grin to his face that bared his fangs to the man. Who just raised his eyebrows at it. Not showing an ounce of fear. 

 

"Of course," Was all Shuu said as he moved forward fast and punched Rosa's older brother in the gut, just below the sternum, winding him and putting him on the ground. 

 

Not waiting as he heard the man's breathing indicate he was no longer conscious Shuu knew exactly where Edgar was and he ran with the supernatural speed that was his gift as a vampire. Easily catching up to them as they reached the front foyer. Getting Edgar's attention was easy as he pointed to the front door. Causing his friend to look a bit confused before he did as Shuu was indicating. 

 

Once outside, Shuu flexed his aura at the dogs, making them stay where they were laying. Though he felt their eyes on them. Shuu paused before the stables. Edgar stopping to look at him, curious though saying nothing. 

 

"You take Rosa and get on the horse we both rode. I will take another from here. But I think we will need a little distraction to keep them from following us," Shuu explained.

 

Edgar looked torn for but a few seconds before nodding and mumbling he had better be careful and catch up quickly. To which Shuu just shot his friend a cocky smile. There would be no keeping him at all from catching up. Turning once Edgar was out the gate, he stalked into the stables, and found a white stallion and immediately went to the stall. Watching as the horse danced a bit before he could grab its bridle and pull its head down to his. 

 

With his eyes, he coerced the creature to calm and obey. Leading it out, he saw the level of pedigree that the horse showed in its strides, lines of the body and bearing. He knew this had to be one of the Viscounts, a landowner could not afford something like this. Turning back to the stable, Shuu entered again and found an oil lantern that was dimly lit. Picking it up he threw it at bails of hay at the empty end of the stable where the tack and grooming utensils were at. 

 

Dashing out, he jumped up with ease onto the stallion and kicked him into motion. Spinning him around they rode out the gates as a fast canter, which he picked up to a full gallop to catch Edgar. Already the smell of smoke, oil, burning leather filled his nose, while his ears rang with the sharp whinnies of the horses still housed in the stable. A foolish thing to do. Because the fire would keep them from being able to chase after them. 

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: 7/18/18

A New Weapon for Lucy: 8/22/2018

Apocalypse: E.N.D.: 7/22/18

Devil in the Deal: 7/29/18

Diabolik Miko Diaries: 7/29/18

Down the Rabbit Hole: 7/30/18

Face First: 8/8/2018

Fallen Star: 8/5/2018

Feast of Flesh: 8/7/2018

Fighting for Enlightenment: 8/5/2018

Forbidden Fruit: 8/8/2018

His Brother; Blood & Magic: 8/8/2018

How it Should Be: 8/8/2018

Juxtaposition:  8/12/2018

Life in the Seireitei's Squad 11: 8/12/2018

Obsession: 8/5/18

Past, Present, & Future: 8/12/2018

Predation: 8/12/2018

Red String of Fate: 8/21/2108

Science of Love: 8/21/2018

Silver Memories: 8/21/2018

So in Love with Two: 8/21/2018

SPACE: 8/22/2018

The Choices We Make: 2/22/2018

The Taste of a Rose: 2/23/2018

Tolerably, Intolerable: 

Twisted Fate: 

Unwanted Fraccion: 8/13/2018

We All Fall Down: 7/18/18

Zero to Gundam: 


End file.
